The present invention relates to a lubricating element for rolling element tracks, particularly linear systems, with a body made of a lubricant-storing material, which includes an application section capable of being brought in contact with a rolling element bearing surface to supply lubricant.
Linear systems in the sense of the present application are rolling element screw drives (e.g., ball spindle drives), rolling element ring bushings (e.g., ball ring bushings), and rolling element-supported profiled rail guides, which are often also referred to as linear guides. An aspect shared by all of these linear systems is that a nut element or carriage element is supported such that it is movable along a linear guide element, and a longitudinal displacement of the nut element or carriage element takes place by rolling elements (balls or rollers) rolling between tracks formed on the nut element or carriage element and the guide element. The rolling bodies move along a closed path in a rolling element circuit with a load channel formed between facing bearing surfaces on the linear guide element and on the nut element or carriage element, and a return channel that connects the two ends of the load channel and is typically guided by the nut element or carriage element.
To ensure that the rolling of the rolling elements is satisfactory, the tracks of linear systems of this type must be lubricated with a lubricant (typically a lubricating oil), mainly in the region of the load channel. To enable compensation of lubricant losses that unavoidably occur during operation of a system of this type, it is desired that lubricant be supplied continually during the entire operating period, the lubricant supply ideally remaining consistent for the entire duration of operation and being chosen such that its level exactly compensates the lubricant losses.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,413, discloses a sealing plate for a carriage of a profiled rail guide that is supported such that it is movable along a guide rail. The sealing plate is mounted on both axial ends of the carriage and is bonded with a layer made of a lubricant-saturated, foamed material, which performs the lubricating function. The inner edge of this foamed material layer forms a lubricant delivery lip resting on the guide rail, which is supplied with lubricant from the surrounding regions of the foamed material layer.
Publication EP 0, B74 172, B2, also discloses a sealing plate for a profiled rail guide with an integrated lubricating device, which is installed on the axial ends of a carriage. With this multi-component lubricating device, an element, e.g., a perforated plate, which limits the flow path of the lubricant from the first layer to the second layer, is located between a first, lubricant-storing layer, which is not in contact with the guide rail, and a second, lubricant-supplying layer, the inner edge of which bears against the guide rail. As a result, the rate at which lubricant is supplied is limited in a manner such that it remains as stable as possible, independently of the stored quantity of lubricant, which decreases the longer the linear guide operates.
A further system—designed as a single piece—for lubricating rolling element tracks of a profiled rail guide is made known in JP 5-71143, U. With this system, lubricant-saturated foamed material inserts are inserted in a receiving space of a sealing unit installed on the axial ends of the carriage. The insides of the foamed material inserts are in contact with the rolling element bearing surfaces of the guide rail.